


In The Summertime

by littleyellowsundress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Established Relationship, M/M, Mermaid Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, mermaid Steve Rogers, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyellowsundress/pseuds/littleyellowsundress
Summary: Splashing and swimming to the surface, Steve and Bucky splished and sploshed through the water, their scales shining and reflecting the little light that made it into the water.Breaching the surface, the warm air was a shock against the harsh cold of the ocean's waves, cold frigid water slipped down Steve’s spine, making him shiver, even when he was used to its low temperatures.---3. A song that reminds you of summertime: In The Summertime - Mungo JerryWe make quite the pair
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In The Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by the line “when the weather's fine we go fishing or go swimming in the sea” in the song

“Come on, Stevie! It’s summertime!”

“Bucky, slow down! You know I can’t swim as fast as you!”

Splashing and swimming to the surface, Steve and Bucky splished and sploshed through the water, their scales shining and reflecting the little light that made it into the water.

Breaching the surface, the warm air was a shock against the harsh cold of the ocean's waves, cold frigid water slipped down Steve’s spine, making him shiver, even when he was used to its low temperatures.

Steve’s red and blue scales shined baby blue and pink in the sun's rays, and Bucky’s pale olive green shone yellow in the rays.

The surface was always a sight to see, when you lived below in the ocean.

Swimming to the water's edge, Steve followed Bucky’s lead and shed his scales, emerging as his skinny pale other half, leaving his scales next to Buckys on the waters edge, just enough to keep them wet but not enough for them to wash out to sea.

Bucky’s other half was much taller than Steve's, almost by a whole foot, but Steve’s ma always said Steve just hadn’t hit his growth spurt yet, but at age 16, it didn’t feel like he was going to get much taller than his current 5’2” when he was in his human form. Even as a guppy he was considered very small, and that didn’t change as he grew.

Nonetheless, it was his other half. He liked himself just fine.

Steve was ripped from his thoughts by a hand full of wet sand that Bucky had chucked at him from the beach, laughing at Steve's expression. 

“Wake up and smell the sand, Steve!” his friend laughed while shouting happily, his naked form dancing and spinning around the empty beach with joy. “Come dance in the sun with me!”

“I  _ am  _ awake you jerk.” Steve mumbled, embarrassed that he got called out for drifting off in his thoughts during their first date of the summer.

Walking up to Bucky, who was now just spinning in circles, a wide grin spread on his face, Steve laughed and joined him, grabbing his hand and dancing with him in the sun.

After a few minutes Steve became too dizzy and had to sit down for a while. Settling in the soft yellow sand, Steve began digging a small hole in the ground with his hands while Bucky settled next to him, laying down on his back on the sand.

“We make quite the pair, huh?” Bucky asked, his breath coming out in huffs.

“Yeah, yeah I guess we do.” Steve agreed, and leaned over to lay a sloppy wet kiss on Bucky's cheek, making an exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound.

They giggled at that and Bucky rubbed off the slobber from his cheek. 

Steve opened his mouth to ask what he wanted to do next, when suddenly there was a woman running full speed at them from across the beach, shouting at the top of her lungs about  _ ‘naked boys’ _ and  _ ‘you’re ruining my family's vacation!’ _ Obviously the woman was crazy, since this was a restricted beach, but still, they had a screeching woman after them, they were butt naked, and their scales were a ways away from them.

Bouncing up, Steve and Bucky joined hands and ran, laughing all the while, to their skins, rewrapped them around themselves and dove back into the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> my first participation of mermay! :D


End file.
